Cybern (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Cybern '''is a Team Pack character for the Choose Your Fighter! franchise. Background Cybern was a child from Cybernia, born a half-dragon. He was taught swordplay, archery, and pyromancy at the age of 8. However, a corrupted dragon attacked Cybern's village and killed Cybern's parents. He and his childhood friend Hekama were put into cryosleep only to emerge 8 years later and put a stop to the Enderon Dragonius. Over time, Cybern met Zarrus, an Emeraldine blacksmith, Endi, a rogue Enderon, and Creepz, a timid creeper, and established a new village where guilds could meet in peace. Eventually, Cybern's fighting prowess caught a visit from AnthonyM who not only befriended the swordsman, but enlisted him and his friends in the Sketch Arena tournament. '''Dimensions Crisis Cybern is confident about traveling the dimensions with his friends. He's ready to square off with any foes he may meet... rule number one about half-dragons; don't provoke their power. World Choose Your Fighter! World: Cibna Village (Overworld, U23) Abilities Humanoid Form * Acrobatics (double-jump) * Weapon Switch (Cibna Dragus, Zathum Frius, Barrum Voltun, Cybra Bow) * Dragon Transform (Activatable through Weapon Switch Wheel) * Sketchian Combo-Combat Cibna Dragus * Sword Switch * Laser (Flame Shot) * Boomerang Zathum Frius * Sword Switch * Ice Blast * Super Speed Barrum Voltun * Electricity * Laser Deflector * Super Strength Cybra Bow * Target * Red Demon Brick Smash * Silver LEGO Blowup Dragon Form * Flight * Super Strength * Magic (Mind's Eye) * Laser (Flame Breath) Quotes Miscellaneous Actions Entrance and Exit * Cybern jumps out of the portal and stabs the ground with his sword. * Cybern flies through the portal as a dragon. Idle Animations * Cybern forms the Mark of the Dragon in the air using his power over fire. * Cybern closes his right eye, then reopens it to show a flaming pupil. He then closes and reopens it again and it's back to normal. Finishing Moves * Cybern grabs his opponent's hand while they try to punch him, then unleashes his Dragon Form's claw straight through his opponent, breaking them into bricks. (Cibna Dragus) * Cybern grabs his opponent and slashes multiple times through them within the span of a second. (Zathum Frius) * The opponent punches the sword, coursing electricity through their body and making them fall apart. (Barrum Voltun) * Cybern launches multiple arrows into the air, then tosses his opponent into the volley. (Cybra Bow) Trivia * Cybern is the second character to switch weapons. The first is Finn the Human. * Cybern, Hekama, and Zarrus are the three Choose Your Fighter! characters that originate from Cybern Quest. * Cybern's weapons give him a different shirt color when equipped. The only exception is the Cybra Bow. Gallery Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Choose Your Fighter! characters Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Weapon Switch Category:Dragon Transformation Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat Category:Sword Switch Category:Laser Category:Boomerang Category:Ice Blast Category:Super Speed Category:Electricity Category:Laser Deflector Category:Super Strength Category:Target Category:Red Demon Brick Smash Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Flight Category:Magic